Bakuen Delete First Edition
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Summary: Arata hid his disappointment well about not getting the final book in Bakeun Delete but Ami saw through it. Just because Arata obviously has contacts and Yuuko certainly does, doesn't mean that Ami doesn't have her own and she has a way of getting that comic book for Arata. Please read and review. Story two out of four


**Title: Bakuen Delete First Edition**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Arata hid his disappointment well about not getting the final book in Bakeun Delete but Ami saw through it. Just because Arata obviously has contacts and Yuuko certainly does, doesn't mean that Ami doesn't have her own and she has a way of getting that comic book for Arata.**

 **Author's Note: I do not own the rights to any of the digimon characters but the character for Ami's grandfather I do since we do not know much her family. This is the first story that it out of a four part story but each story can be read on their own.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Ami could see the disappointment in those grey eyes, hiding behind laughter and planning of future events. Kyoko's questioning of everything has been rubbing off on her as she questioned a lot of things about this case. Why did Arata let her answer first when she "knew" nothing about it? Why didn't the game masters tell Arata someone was ahead of them? Where were the other contestants? The biggest question was, if Arata was in the lead and had to wait until she "returned" with the answer, why didn't he say anything about someone passing them?

She looked at Kyoko who was busy reading her case report, Ami envied her long golden locks and curvy woman figure plus having the self-confidence to showcase the amount of cleavage that she did and to have those long legs. Ami always knew she was an oddball when it came to physical beauty with her stubborn red hair and blue eyes but never thought much of it until she met and understood Arata more.

She already knew she didn't have a chance with him, especially with others like Marippe, Nishino, Nokia, and even Yuuko were around but she did see that Arata was too blind to see that he could be a ladies man if he wanted too. The sadder thing is that Ami really had no one to go to for advice on this matter on how to cheer up her best friend who is also a potential love interest for her due to the fact that her mother is always away covering a story and Kyoko would not provide the best advice.

"Kyoko," Ami said as an idea came to her that she was already regretting but it was partially her fault for Arata not getting the comic in the first place, "I'm going to be doing something for Arata and I might need your help along with Date's."

"Hm, why our question? What are you going to be doing?" Kyoko asked.

"If I told you than you'll act like you'll know more than you which would be true. It won't be anything illegal I assure you. Once I know for sure than I'll let you know if I truly need your help, okay." Ami responded as she stepped outside of the office. "Okay, protection from protection from potential stalker boys done now onto finding a delivery location before making the dreaded call."

 _~~15 Minutes Later~~_

Ami had her digivice calling someone while she sat on a broken swing set in an abandoned park. It rang twice before a man's voice cooed into the digivice on the other side, the image remaining black, "Ami, darling, so glad to hear from you."

"I need a favor from you. An important favor from you actually and it needs to be done immediately." Ami said kicking some of the dirt by her feet. "I can't give you the details now."

"It might cost you, sweetie."

"Trust me, I know it's going to be a dangerous price."

"Well since you know, what's the favor?"

"One of your first edition of Bakuen Delete final volume comics to be sent to the Shibuya Used Book for Arata Sanada and to remain anonymous."

Ami expected something other than pure silence for what felt like an eternity, "This boy must mean a lot to you to ask such a huge favor." The tone of his voice had changed from cooing to being serious and taking every word seriously, "You wasn't joking when you said it's going to be a dangerous price."

"Are you going to name your price?" Ami asked wanting to know her fate before the sun started to set. She wasn't in exactly in one of the best neighborhoods to be in at night and she would very much like to go home.

"The price I was going to originally ask, I'll save for later because I would like to know more details about these...situations. Especially since I know the real Ami Aiba is a victim of EDEN Syndrome. If you are who you say you are, come to the original meeting point at 8:23 AM for breakfast. Explain everything. If I don't believe you then it's going to cost you a bloody arm and a leg,"

"I understand," Ami said. She heard footsteps approaching so she minimized the black image of the person she's talking to only to meet the gaze of Arata Sanada who had his hands in his pockets.

She could see the confusion in his face at seeing her there but that confusion soon turned into concern as the person on her digivice spoke, "And I mean a very bloody arm and leg." Than the click of the call ending sounded next.

"Bloody arm and leg?" Arata asked his hands leaving his pockets.

Ami laughed nervously, "It's just a figure of speech." She looked down at her feet, she knew she was a terrible liar and was hoping that he didn't realize that.

"Yea, I've heard of the figure of speech 'arm and leg' but not having blood involved," Arata said not believing her. "You aren't involved in something shady are you? Besides hacking obviously."

"No!" Ami defended quickly looking back up at him only to look to the side a little bit, "Well, not directly at least."

"So you are involved in something shady," he said shaking his head.

Ami felt a need to explain herself, maybe because she wanted to look good in his eyes. This was someone who she did have feelings for through she would never act on them. "My mom needs an address for work but I have it set up to where her digivice messages her bills and mails, any packages that she receives are sent to me. So essentially I'm here to pay my mom's rent money to keep her address. When my mom does come back to the country, she only stays for two days, three at most but she'll spend the days with me and the nights she'll be at her office working until she passes out."

"That involves a 'bloody arm and leg'?" He asked. Ami shook her head. "You are going to stick to your figure of speech defense aren't you?" Her head nodded causing him to sigh, "So where do you live at then?"

A new, drunken, female voice spoke, "You have my money?"

"As soon as you cross this month off," Ami responded happily standing up and stepping away from the swing set.

"My digivice already has it done," the voice said and Ami handed her a good amount of yen as Arata turned around but the lady was already staggering away.

"I'm sorry for earlier today," Ami said causing Arata to tilt his head slightly, "for not being more of a help to get you the last volume of that comic you really wanted." She started to leave the playground before turning around to face Arata, "As for my living arrangement, right now it's Nakano with Kyoko paying for it but once I get my body, I'll be living at my apartments that my school provides." She waved at him, "I'll see you later Arata,"

 _~~Two weeks later~~_

"Hey, Arata," the clerk at the Shibuya Used Bookstore called out as soon as Arata stepped in, "All of your packages arrived today."

"Thanks," Arata said walking over to the counter.

"I've seen you hanging out with a hanging out with a bunch of ladies lately," the clerk teased, "When did a geek like you become such a ladies man?"

Arata rolled his eyes, "I have no idea what you are talking about. They are just my friends."

"Sure and the author of your favorite series has a granddaughter around your age."

"The author of Bakuen Delete disappeared and is most likely dead according to all the evidence out there so, no."

"Hey, you never know. However," the clerk handed Arata his seven packages, "You should introduce me to one of them. Especially the one that you brought to the comic book competition. She was pretty cute and completely easy on the eyes."

"Thank you for my packages," Arata said tensely grabbing the packages and leaving the store. 'Why didn't I just tell him no or maybe later? Is it because I don't them to meet her until she's maybe my girlfriend?' I also didn't remember ordering this many books.'

 _~~At the bookstore~~_

"I told you Kyo," a girl with a western accent spoke, "Arata has it good for that cyber sleuth but doesn't made a move on it yet. Now you owe me 500 yen."

"Okay Mari," Kyo said shaking his head grabbing his wallet, "A bet is a bet."

 _~~Back with Arata~~_

Arata sat in his bedroom at his desk, all of the packages laid out before him but the seventh package confused him. It wasn't from the shop and there was no return address but it had his address as the shop's address.

"I guess I'll open this one first then but this is really weird," Arata said slowly opening up the package. When he saw the cover of Bakuen Delete and then the volume number being that of the final chapter of the series, "No way..how? It's in perfect condition."

Arata's eyes had gotten big with surprise, he slowly and carefully opened the first page to see if it was some kind of prank being played on him but the comic continued the story from where the last issue left off at.

"I can't believe it, this really is the final issue. I finally got it but how? Why? For once, I'm not going to question it or care about how I got it." Arata said holding the book like it was a sacred item, "I can cross this off of my bucket list!"

 _~~Kowloon~~_

Ami waited at Galatica Park, her Terriermon and Lopmon running around and playing while her Beelzemon – one of her closest Digimon and the one that hardly anyone knew she had – stayed close to her talking to her about everything.

When she met Beezlemon, he was being abused by his old Tamer when he was just a Keramon. She found him abandoned by his old Tamer and once she healed him, she helped Keramon find his Tamer. Well the next day, she saw Keramon again being tossed aside by his Tamer once he was surrounded by Lemons and Wormmons while his Tamer was laughing and taunting their Keramon. After Ami protected Keramon from the Veemons and Wormmons than having a battle with Keramon's old Tamer, she took the Keramon under her wing. Since then, Keramon had been doing his best to protect her and it led him to digivolving into Beezlemon and he has not left her side. He likes to think of himself more of her secret weapon for tight battles.

Beezlemon eyes turned to look as a man wearing a black jacket with the hood up covering his face walked up, a MarineAngemon floating right beside him. Ami walked forward and bowed to the covered man which Beezlemon copied. MarineAngemon floated towards Terriermon and Lopmon and started chattering with them making little heart bubbles at them. The man bowed back and slowly rose up which Ami and her Beezlemon followed.

"Your favor that you requested and for you explaining all that you did plus those bloody arms and legs," the man said.

"Bloody arms and legs?" Beezlemon asked.

"Cakes that I've decorated to look like bloody arms and legs," Ami explained. "I told Arata that it was a figure of speech because at the time it was."

"It could've mean a number of things because I didn't believe that Ami was really who she said she was," the man explained, "but now since I know that it really is Ami - "

Beezlemon steeped in front of Ami protectively, "You will not hurt her."

"I have no plans to. I'm glad you are around to help protect her but onto the matter of this meeting," the man laughed. "Your favor has been done. The price has been paid with the details about all that has happened, and by baking all of those cakes for me. Sanada seems to enjoy his gift as well and I think he's a smart kid and be quiet about it so no one thinks anything about it."

"Thank you again. You have no idea how much this means to me sir."

The man called for his MarineAngemon and started walking away, "It's a secret that only we know about it until Sanada figures it out. I'll be in touch."

Ami looked up at Beezlemon, "We have a case to be working on. Shall we get started?"

"Sooner the better," he replied picking the two rookie digimon up by the ears and placing them on his shoulders which they shouted out happily before all four of them started their search for a digimon's precious object.


End file.
